nwnravenloftfandomcom-20200214-history
IC Timeline
IMPORTANT NOTE: This is a general timeline of In Character events on the server. Events are noted if it's reasonable to think that any commoner NPC would have heard of them and would gossip about them. If in doubt, do not be too specific; don't worry too much about specific dates or the names of any characters involved, details should be found out In Character. 759 (RL 2004) Blue Water Inn Massacre: Dark elves massacre everyone at the Blue Water Inn in Vallaki, Barovia. The Refuge of the Fifth Light: An “unknown benefactor” pays to have a lavish Church of Ezra constructed in the Nobles’ District of Vallaki 760 (RL 2005) The Sullen Woods Massacre: Many Gundarakites and witches are executed, stoned, or otherwise slaughtered by the Personal Guard, a group of Barovians advocating Barovian supremacy. They are eventually outlawed after their reign of terror. Von Zeklos Keep: Warden Salvatore Alurto is sent by Toret Mugur Costinus to help Boyar Nicolae with possible wars against Invidians. 762 (RL 2007) Von Zeklos Keep: With Nicolae and his wife Violetta died because of the aftermath of Invidian skirmishes, their child Simon Von Zeklos, now Boyar, is persuaded by Warden Nell Ward to have the local chapel blessed again in Ezra's name. Salvatore Alurto becomes the new Toret, after twelve years of vacancy. 763 (RL 2008) Von Zeklos Keep: Boyar Simon is assassinated and Vincent becomes the new Boyar. Many outlanders are recruited to serve him and soon also the chapel of Ezra in the keep grows in attract more of the faithful. 764 (RL 2009) Von Zeklos Keep: Because of the troubles with some outlanders, the hunt goes on and many assassins are slain in the Keep. Conflicts grow between the Boyar Vincent and the town of Vallaki, a civil war incoming. By the end of the year the Keep is stormed by a group of outlanders and a group of undead. Most of the family of Von Zeklos family is slain, and also Toret Alurto falls in the siege. The Keep remains in ruins and mostly unaccessible for several years. The Refuge of the Fifht Light: Several benefactors contribute to the building of the Rectory in Vallaki. Krofburg: The village is restored. 765 (RL 2010) Perfidus: This fiendish realm is discovered in the Mists. Despite initially the Vistani form a little camp outside the place, they eventually stop offering caravan rides there. Since 770 Perfidus has remained lost in the Mists. The First Invidian Invasion: Barovia is invaded by Invidian forces. Supported by Falkovnian mercenaries, the Invidians attack the Vistani; the invaders driven back at the Battle of Tser Pool. Von Zeklos Keep: Salvatore Alurto is re-born as a wight. Two people, Gard and Marle, approach him carrying the symbols of Ezra. They persuade him of a new Revelation, a Fifth Sect, to be the final revelation there. It is soon labelled as heresy, and their followers gradually went into hiding. The Wayfarer Kinship: Retired adventurer Loric Ashall opens the lodge in Vallaki for all goodwilling people. 766 (RL 2011) Théatre de la Cathédrale: '''After the retirement from the stage of Anaïs Jalabert, her brother Pierre starts managing the theatre in Port-à-Lucine. He is helped by his Borcan wife, Baroneasa Luciana Armont. Tragedy strikes, though, as Pierre is found dead, and Luciana is quickly considered the murderer, despite the different opinion of detective Alanik Ray. Being anyway caught and imprisoned, Luciana Armont Jalabert manages to escape by poisoning some gendarmes. The Jalaberts gradually begin to delegate more and more the management of the theatre to Absalom Nightlyre. One of the important events during his management is the first Meistersinger Contest of Dementlieu won by Kaeyna. '''Church of Ezra: After a full year of the heretical Fifth Sect being about, especially in Dementlieu, their leader Marle Winterlass is finally slain. In Vallaki there is the first visit of Bastion Sarlota Otrava of the Pure Hearts. Kartakass: The village of Concord is completely destroyed by some elite Darkonian forces. Professor Ernst Cornell of the University of Dementlieu starts a charity to restore his native village. 767 (RL 2012) The First Falkovnian Invasion: Falkovnia invades Dementlieu from the East; while this goes on, food shortages in Port-à-Lucine lead to civil unrest. Maximillain Merda leads a popular insurrection, which fails; but plants future seeds of revolution... the Falkovnians, meanwhile, are eventually pushed back. The Refuge of the Fifth Light: Stefania Milea becomes the new Sentire instead of Mugur Costinus who is now Toret. By the end of the year she starts a heretical group within Vallaki, the Fifth Day Reformation, which is first declared officially as heresy and then soon vanquished. Costinus is restored as Sentire. Some movements start from the Church in the by now ruined and cursed Von Zeklos Keep chapel. 768 (RL 2013) [[The War of Copper Knives|'The War of Copper Knives']] takes place, a conflict between the Boyar of Wachter Province and the Burgomaster of Vallaki. Raduta (formerly known as Von Zeklos Keep): Xanthus Creek, of the Fourth Revelation, is named Sentire of West Barovia, and his seat being in the Redoubtable Chapel of Our Eternal Guardian. By the half of the year he is replaced by Heinrich Frauenlob. The whole Keep is held by the Church of Ezra by agreements with Boyar Wachter, now legitimate owner of the land. Village of Barovia: Bastion Sarlota Otrava of the Second Revelation of Ezra, consecrates once more the small shrine in the village, now called the Shrine of Dutiful Mercy, naming Nathaniel Byrne as a Toret there, thus ending some troubles between the Bourgemester Atanasius and the Church which had started during Sentire Milea's dealing with the Barovian affairs. 769 (RL 2014) July Falkovnia mobilizes in the demilitarized zone created at the end of the last conflict with Dementlieu; the Council of Brilliance takes action to prepare against attack, announcing austerity measures and closing the food houses in the Quartier Ouvrier of Port-à-Lucine, stoking class tensions. November Dementlieu: campaigns for the elections to the Council of Brilliance begin. 770 (RL 2015) January The Revolution: 'In Dementlieu, Adeline Laurent and Wymmer Drukker are elected to the Council of Brilliance; but at their swearing in ceremony, Lord-Governor Marcel Guignol is assassinated. Armand Foquelaine, leader of the Republican Guard, attempts to seize power, but is jailed. February Adeline Laurent is accused of treason for trying to kill Dominic d'Honaire. After a sham trial, she is condemned to death, but saved by Pauline Jenout and her revolutionaries. Armand Foquelaine is freed, leading in effect to a three way civil war: the remnant of the Council of Brilliance, the revolutionaries, and forces loyal to Foquelaine. Foquelaine eventually overthrows the remnant of the Council of Brilliance, forcing them to flee the Port; he then holds an election to choose a new Lord-Governor, though there are no other candidates. His Council is composed of a porpoise and mannequins. He shuts down the ''L'Observateur newspaper, and those who openly challenge his rule are "disappeared". Violence then escalates sharply between the revolutionaries and Foquelaine's regime, with the Quartier Ouvrier bombarded. Gendarmes are forced to perform several acts of barbarity, or shot as traitors. Pauline Jenout, leader of the revolutionaries, is killed. Jean le Goutteux replaces her. Foquelaine dispenses with pretenses and proclaims himself Emperor; he is then shot while attending the opera. Revolutionaries storm the Palais Dirigeant; after a violent battle, they seize control of the city and proclaim a Revolutionary government. In Sithicus, a '''Valachani Incursion erupts along the Sithicus - Valachan border. The invaders are defeated, with the help of shadowy entities. Azrael Dak takes out his frustrations on his wayward elvent subjects. March The Revolution continues, lead by Jean le Goutteux. Many are executed for being "counter-revolutionaries" or having ties to the former aristocratic government, including Laura Escher, the renowned fashion designer. The Second Falkovnian Invasion: the leaders of the revolutionary government are assassinated, allegedly shot by a crossbow of Falkovnian design. Juste Marceaux organises the People's National Army to defend from Falkovnian invasion. Helene deSuis, Dominic d'Honaire, and Wymmer Drukker return to Port-à-Lucine and help fend off a famine. Falkovnian forces attack, capturing Edrigan; then a few days later, the Falkovnians defeat the People's National Army and briefly sack Port-à-Lucine before being briskly recalled to Falkovnia to deal with insurrection there. The invasion ends. Hélène DuSuis re-establishes the Council of Brilliance, albeit pledging reform, rights for common folk, and universal suffrage. A precarious order is re-established. She declares the Revolution to be over, as the people have won. April The Company of the Fox is formed and contracted to the defense of Dementlieu by the Council of Brilliance. August A horde of warriors from Valachan invade Mordent from the south. Lord Jules Weathermay of Mordent calls for aid; the Council of Brilliance of Dementlieu sends the Company of the Fox to assist militarily. Battles occur at Blackburn's Crossing and the Lightless Wood. The Valachani horde is defeated by Mordentish and Dementlieuse forces. November Count Strahd von Zarovich XI is proclaimed dead, although this is later shown to be a plot by his usurper, Lyssa von Zarovich. Lyssa is proclaimed Lyssa von Zarovich I, Countess of Barovia. 771 (RL 2016) March The Company of the Fox victoriously sieges and assaults the fortress of Chateau des Chantres in Dementlieu, near the border of Richemulot. April Count Strahd von Zarovich re-appears and overthrows the usurper Lyssa von Zarovich. Attempting to seize the initiative before Strahd re-consolidates his hold on his land, Malocchio Aderre invades western Barovia, the Second Invidian Invasion, reaching the gates of Teufeldorf. In the ensuing chaos, a Gundarak uprising captures Zeidenburg. August Vallaki and Wachter forces are defeated by Invidians at the Battle of Zeidenburg Road; all of western Barovia trembles under fear of Invidian onslaught. December Through a complete reversal of fortune, the invasion and uprising are defeated in the same month -- the siege of Teufeldorf is lifted and the Invidians repulsed, while Zeidenburg is re-taken and Amalia Szathmari put to flight. The Refuge of the Fifth Light: Sentire Mugur Costinus is named Sentire of Barovia, and the Redoubtable Chapel of Out Eternal Guardian in the west is assigned to the Second Revelation. 772 (RL 2017) February Raduta (formely known as Von Zeklos Keep): The local chapel of Ezra passes in the hands of the Second Revelation, with Toret Rovana Stanoiu and Lucilla Giuccardini acting as local priests. March Vallaki: In the Broken Bell Theatre the first Meistersinger Contest of Barovia is performed, the winner being Sagrin. May Raduta (formely known as Von Zeklos Keep): Bastion Otrava has a special celebration in the chapel. July Dementlieuse forces counter Falkovnian troops in a border skirmish on the eastern shore of the Musarde River, at Seimerie. Dementlieuse Civil War: aristocratic forces of the Covenant, led by the Maitriser Marius de Mortigny, declare war on the Council of Brilliance, demanding their aristocratic rights. Heavy skirmishing follows, especially south of Chateaufaux. August Port-à-Lucine is first blockaded by Covenant forces. October The Battle of Fletans, or Battle of the Frost: the Company of the Fox defeats Covenant forces. Marquess Blanche Couvreur is killed. Deaths are high due to the cold weather of frost and snow, despite healers' best efforts. 773 (RL 2018) January The Battle of the Col de Sangue. Heavily outnumbered forces of the Company of the Fox defend against the Covenant's attack. Despite inflicting very high casualties, the Fox are forced to retreat and their rear guard is annihilated. Both sides claim victory. Chateaufaux is besieged by Covenant forces. The Covenant flagship at the blockade of Port-à-Lucine is destroyed, winning the city a brief reprieve. February After a brief truce, the Covenant continues to march on Port-à-Lucine. Grand Opera Massacre: driven insane by spurned love, the Vicomte de Roquefort and several of his guests attack the audience at the Grand Opera; they kill many before being all slain. April Following controversy surrounding the death of Simone d'Évreux, the Duchesse de Beauvais, and the destruction of her household, the Company of the Fox is disbanded and absorbed into the Gendarmerie of Dementlieu. The fleet of the Council of Brilliance attempts to lift the blockade of Port-à-Lucine but is destroyed while inflicting heavy losses on their foe. Covenant land forces reach Port-à-Lucine. __FORCETOC__